


It's Only A Scratch -

by aliciamoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sorry Im lazy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciamoon/pseuds/aliciamoon
Summary: When a boy named Keith runs away from his abusive parents and unconsciously end up in Transformers territory. Will he survive or find himself succumbing to his injuries? Or will he meet his end to the Transformers that killed millions of people?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so if any of the information is wrong please tell me and I will correct it. Thank you :D

*This occurs shortly after the Transformers Age Of Extinction* 

3rd Person POV

“YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BOY!” Keith’s adoptive parents yelled at Keith when he ran out of the house and unconsciously into the dense forest, which Keith didn’t know it was Transformers territory. When his father stopped chasing him, he still ran, only till he couldn’t see his father or his house anymore. 

“Finally! Freedom!” Keith thought, as he jogged the rest of the way, ignoring the ‘keep out’ signs that were placed on the trees. 

Meanwhile, his father grinned at his stepmother. 

“He won’t last a minute out in the Transformers territory. Good riddance.” Then went back inside the house and began destroying his things in his small closet sized room. 

\------  
Keith ran till his lungs hurt. When he stopped by the cave, he started to gag. Once he finished and he calmed himself down. He started to understand his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like oil, nature, water, something cooking and metal. Wait… metal… that was the smell he smelled when his real parents were killed in the Chicago Battle with… oh no… 

“I need to get out of here.” Keith whispered to himself. He was about to keep moving when he heard something behind him. A low growl, like those of a wolf. He slowly turned around and met the gaze of a cockroach, dinosaur thing that was slowly making it’s way towards him, looking at him with hungry eyes. 

“Oh no.” Keith whispered. He looked down and found a heavy looking stick. He slowly reached down and got it. Keith put it in front of him like a sword. He was shaking visibly from the cold and the anxiety. The cockroach hybrid thing perked it’s head up and it’s antenna perked up like a dog. Keith grew confused. He waved it and the cockroach hybrid followed it. He threw it over to the cockroach. The cockroach caught it in its mouth and ran to Keith. It towered over Keith and Keith could see it better in the moonlight. It had 4 arms growing out of it’s ribs and chest. It had a long body that connected with 6 legs. It was a dark brown color. It had black eyes. It’s mouth looked like Jack The Killer’s mouth; wide smile, with sharp teeth and 2 fangs growing and sticking out of it’s mouth. Keith shut his eyes, and waited for something to happen. Instead of being hurt or injured, he felt a whoosh then he heard the stick drop of his feet. He opened his eyes, looked down at the stick, and then looked back at the cockroach. It was panting. Like a dog. He kept looking between the cockroach thing and the stick as he picked it up and then threw it again. He watched the cockroach thing as it fetched it and was about to run back and give it to Keith when it looked behind him and growled. Then it took off, leaving the stick on the ground. 

“Was there something on my face?” He asked himself inside his head. Then he realized that the cockroach thing was looking behind him and not at him. He slowly turned around and saw a dark shadow towering above him. It was Megatron. He gulped and started backing away. His dark purple eyes glowed in the darkness. 

“You’re far from your home, human. You’re not supposed to be here.” He growled and showed his teeth. Keith started to run backwards and nearly missed Megatron’s swipe of his hand, missing his claws by centimeters.  
“You know what I do to trespassers?” Megatron asked, as he tried to swipe at Keith again. “I kill them and put their heads on stakes. So stand still and I’ll show you to your new home.” He growled and got one of his guns out. As he started to shoot, Keith dodged some of the shots but one of them hit his shoulder and Keith screamed, not being able to contain it. But he kept running until he tripped over himself and fell down a large rocky cliff. 

“Why does the world hate me?” Keith asked. As he lay there, he looked up, seeing Megatron looking down and seeing him look down and scan the area, trying to locate the injured Keith. But when he couldn’t, he growled and disappeared from Keith’s sight. He gave a sigh of relief, and looked down, only to wince and held back a yell, as he heard the footsteps of Megatron echoing through the forest, coming from wherever he came from. 

His leg was currently impaled by a sharp rock, blood pouring out of the wound. Dark spots slowly hovered over his vision. He was confused and in pain. He should’ve just stayed back at the house. He was about to pass out, but he heard 2 people fighting. 

“Did ya find anything?” One of them asked. He heard a scrape of metal. Then a groan. 

“If I did, I would have something in my hands, but there isn’t is there?” The other one said. Then the footsteps came closer. Then they stopped right in front of him. All he saw was the feet of the bots. One was red and the other was green. 

“Seriously, why do we need to do this search anyway?” Keith inferred that the green one was the one that was younger, since the voice of it was a little bit higher than the red one and the red one had it’s back to Keith’s slowly dying body, and the sound came from in front of the red one. 

“You heard Optimus, we need to make sure any human that was either captured by Megatron, or didn’t see the millions of signs that say to keep out, we need to get them out of here.” The red one replied. The green one apparently had spotted Keith, for then the green Autobot’s face was all Keith saw. 

“Did Optimus ever say anything about keeping a human as a pet?” The green one asked, as it kept looking at the green one and Keith. 

“You know we can’t do that, they have families Shocklight. We can’t keep them from their loved ones.” He replied. 

“But then why would they come into our territory?” Shocklight asked. 

“Well, there’s a lot of factors that could happen with it. Like fear, a dare, stupidity, or they want to just pass on to the other life. It is very dangerous for the humans to be here.” The red Autobot replied. 

All Keith saw before he passed out, was the hand of Shocklight coming towards his damaged body and then darkness swallowed him up like a snake. 

-~-~-~-~-~

Tell me if you like this fanfiction and I'll make more :)


	2. Fear and Waking Up

When Keith awoke he wasn’t at his full health and he was swaying. He didn’t know where he was, not remembering anything until his gaze fell upon the Autobot who was carrying him in some sort of metal cage with bars and a door which was latched shut and was locked. He then remembered all of what happened, with the cockroach hybrid thing, with Megatron and with the red Autobot and Shocklight. He was about to move when he bit back a noise of pain when he moved his leg. He was afraid of what the Autobots would do to him, since at his school, he had heard rumors of some soldiers rebelling against the government and traveling in the forest only never to be seen again. He knew something was in these woods, well one there was Autobots that wished not to be bothered, and the fact that the Autobots wouldn’t hurt person. Something else did. Something else was here and it was killing those soldiers. Or doing something else with them. 

But right now, it wasn’t the ultimate problem. He was being basically kidnapped by 2 Autobots that he didn’t even know. Of course he knew Optimus and Bumblebee and all them, but the rest of them he didn’t know. I mean, Megatron well EVERYONE knew him. What was Keith going to do? 

“Hey, Jetlag. I think he’s waking up.” Keith got up and propped up himself up by his elbows. He managed to crawl backwards against one of the cage walls. As the cage door was opened, he found himself staring at the face of the one called Shocklight, or the green Autobot. He started to panic when he saw the hand of Shocklight coming towards him very slowly. Then the voice of the red Autobot. 

“Excuse me, it’s JetLock! And don’t touch him! He’s scared and he looks like he’s been beaten. How do you think you would feel if giant metal person was slowly coming towards you?” He said before Shocklight’s hand wrapped around the human and brought him out. It was still night but the moonlight blinded him suddenly. 

“What did I just say?” JetLock whisper-yelled at Shocklight. 

“I’m just showing him us so he doesn’t have to be scared.” Shocklight defended. Over the black eye, he had seen that Shocklight had blue optics when JetLock had grey. Their armor was similar to Bumblebee’s, only different colors and some of the main armor pieces are different shapes, but everything else was the same. JetLock looked older than Shocklight, thus made his form look more mature. 

Keith tried to speak, or at least say something to the giants that had him in their grasp, but his voice hitched in his throat, which instead of releasing a voice released some sort of yell, but it was sort of quiet. JetLock hit Shocklight in the shoulder, which made his hand wobble, making Keith grasp the fingers for support. 

“He’s not scared. He’s TERRIFIED! You stupid!” JetLock yelled at the younger Autobot. 

“Well…” Shocklight started when JetLock held out his hand that was close to the one that Shocklight was holding Keith in. 

“Give him. Because you obviously want to mess with him so much.” JetLock said, authority ringing through Keith’s ears. Shocklight gave one look at the human and then tipped his hand into the older Autobot’s and Keith tumbled onto JetLock’s hand, making Keith gasp in pain as he put force on his leg. 

“Oh jeez kid. Something really messed you up, didn’t they?” He asked Keith who was now propped on his elbows, on his back, facing the Autobots.. He regained his breath, took a deep one, and then nodded, shaking in fear and the cold of the night was now starting to get to him. JetLock grabbed the cage from Shocklight’s hand, carefully and slowly put Keith back in it, and shut the door. Keith just relaxed on the cage floor, hoping that this nightmare would be over soon. 

Before he knew it, the slow swaying of the cage he was in, and the nighttime lulled him to sleep. 

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Keith awoke, not feeling any better than before. Dried blood on his hands, uh… oh… Make that basically everywhere. He slowly took his surroundings. He wasn’t in the cage anymore, but rather in a base of some sort. The walls were a silver metal, and the glass that covered the walls was dark grey, strong, heavy, sturdy glass. He was on top of a counter, that was a dark wood, most likely spruce. 

He was in the Transformers base. Oh no… That wasn’t good. 

“I need to get out of here.” Keith thought. He was about to move when he noticed that his leg was now wrapped in a huge gauze pad thing. He was wondering if the Transformers were going to kill him. 

No! They wouldn’t do that! They killed the horrible Autobots that were trying to kill them. The only kill the bad Autobots… right? 

He shouldn’t dwell on that now, he had to get out of here, before the transformers came back. 

He crawled to the edge of the platform that he was on, and looked down.

“Woah.” He said to himself, finding himself queasy at the thought of himself falling down and becoming a flattened pancake on the ground. Or a mess for the Transformers to find and clean up like normal trash. He needed another way down. Otherwise, he’d be dead. 

He looked around the place and tried to find somewhere to fall down onto, or slide down, since his leg prevented him from doing anything walking wise. He saw a metal broom, that had a slight curve in its handle. 

“Not perfect, but it’ll due.” He thought to himself. He crawled over to it, suddenly hearing footsteps outside the huge closed door. Then the door opened. 

“Shoot.” He thought to himself. 

He tried to find somewhere to hide, and he found a metal canister. He realized it was see-through. 

"Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me." He whispered to himself while shutting his eyes and attempting to stop himself from shaking. He failed. He heard chuckling, from the entrance of the room. 

"Hey, kid. Looks like you're up and at 'em. How's your leg doing?" The bot asked. Keith opened his eyes and he saw that the bot was still at the entrance only he was looking at him. Keith tried to calm himself, but the thought of Megatron nearly killing him flooded his mind, and his panic escalated. He started breathing very heavily and hyperventilating. The bot saw this and frowned. 

“Hey, now. Kid, I’m not gonna hurt ya. You’ve been through a lot, I can tell, and I know you’re scared but you can trust me. Now, Rachet wanted me to take you to the medical wing to get you checked out. You wanna go?” JetLock asked. 

“Well that was an obvious question. I had to go. Even though I was still scared. I couldn’t trust any bot right now. Yes, some of them saved the world, and yes I wanted to meet them, but I couldn’t look at a bot or else I would go in a full blown panic attack for Christs’ sake. But. . . I can try to trust the bots.” Keith thought. He limped out from behind the bottle. 

“I’m going to come closer, okay?” JetLock said before taking about 6 more steps towards the human. Keith felt the urge to run back, but he didn’t. He had to be brave. Besides, this Autobot was good. He wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“So, since I’m worried about you, can I take you to the infirmary?” He asked the human. Keith had his breathing back to normal and wasn’t going into a panic attack, but was still shaking. 

“Please, kid? I already told you. I’m not going to hur-.” JetLock didn’t get to finish since Keith interrupted him. 

“I already know, you aren’t going to hurt me. It’s the others I’m worried about.” Keith told him. JetLock was relieved that it wasn’t him was afraid of, but he was still concerned for the kid. Did one of the others do this to him?

“Who did this to you anyways?” JetLock asked. Keith wondered if Megatron was one of their group. 

“Promise not to tell anyone?” Keith asked. JetLock knew something was up. He nodded. 

“Megatron.” Keith said before he closed his eyes, imagining Megatron’s face was echoing throughout his mind. He tried to block it out. He also waited for JetLock to say something to him, but he just looked shocked. 

“Megatron isn’t supposed to have guns or any firearm. Are you sure?” JetLock asked. 

“Yeah. I’m very sure.” Keith said. JetLock frowned, then nodded, and then he held up his wrist to his face. 

“Optimus, Megatron got ahold of some firearms. It’s true.” JetLock said. Something muffled replied to JetLock. JetLock nodded and held his hand near Keith, making Keith step back a bit. 

“Come on. I’ll take you to the infirmary.” Keith looked at the giant hand. 

“Oh come on kid. If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done it by now.” Keith nodded and took a seat on his hand. Getting his injured leg up very slowly, and then JetLock stood up to his full height and went to the infirmary. 

Keith tried to keep down his fear of Megatron being around the corner. And he was going to meet the Autobots that saved the world.


End file.
